The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Such sunshade assemblies are known in wide number of varieties. The sunscreens are tensioned in lateral direction in order to provide a sleek appearance to the people in the vehicle. The lateral edges of the sunscreen retain the edges of the sunscreen within the guides so that the sunscreen remain stretched. A spring within the winding roller ensures a reliable winding up, i.e. opening of the sunscreen, while the closing of the sunscreen is effected by moving the operating beam, either by hand or by the motorized drive. Due to the increase in size of the sunscreen and the increased sliding forces in the guides, the spring should be made stronger as well. This is a problem as the space within the winding roller is limited. Enlarging the roller would decrease the headroom within the vehicle.